IMPOSSIBLE
by KimYeolli
Summary: "mereka mirip tapi berbeda"/"aniya, aku masih mencintai sehunnie!"/"lebih baik kau mendengar kata hatimu lu. Kurasa itulah yang terbaik"/"kau harus sadar lu, dia itu mengkhianatimu"/"akhirnya ending yang bahagia telah tiba"/ LUHAN, KRIS/ OOC/ YAOI/


IMPOSSIBLE

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Etc

Pairing : Kris x Luhan or Sehun x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : K-T+

Summary : "mereka mirip tapi berbeda"/"aniya, aku masih mencintai sehunnie!"/"lebih baik kau mendengar kata hatimu lu. Kurasa itulah yang terbaik"/"kau harus sadar lu, dia itu mengkhianatimu"/"akhirnya ending yang bahagia telah tiba"/

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Author pov

Pagi ini masih seperti biasa, salju menumpuk di sepanjang jalan. Udara yang dingin semakin dingin akibat badai semalam. Namun sepertinya itu bukanlah suatu halangan bagi seorang namja cantik untuk melakukan aktivitasnya yakni pergi ke sekolah. Ya, ia masih bersekolah dan sudah menginjak kelas 2 di Yeongshi Senior High School.

"umma, luhan berangkat sekolah dulu" teriak luhan.

"ne, jangan lupa jaketmu hannie" sambut Ny. Xi.

"arraseo"

….

"SELAMAT PA…

yah, masa aku datang kepagian lagi sih?" gerutu luhan. Yang benar saja, ini sudah jam 8 dan sekolah masih saja sepi. Dan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau, luhan. Kau terlalu kepagian. Lagipula jam masuk sekolah itu pukul 9. Ckckckc, sungguh rajinnya dirimu luhan.

"apa benar aku sendirian lagi disini? Cih, membosankan" rutuk luhan.

"tau begini, lebih baik aku menjemput yeollie dulu" sambungnya.

"Berisik!" desis seorang namja yang rupanya sedang tertidur di sudut.

"Bisa diam nggak sih" sambungnya.

"eoh? Ada orang? Mianhae. Apa kau juga kepagian?" tanya luhan.

"ish, berisik! Tidak bisakah kau diam XI LUHAN!" ucap namja itu dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"ani.. tidak bisa Wu Yi Fan. Bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan" bantah luhan.

"apakah itu penting? Sudah, kalau kau tidak mau diam, sana keluar dari kelas ini"

"WHAT! KAU! baiklah, aku akan diam"

"nah, bagus"

Ternyata nama namja yang sedang tiduran itu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Kris ajalah nyebutnya. Dia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari pemilik Wu Corp. Anak terkaya di Seoul bukan karna orang tuanya, melainkan usahanya sendiri dan sang Prince di Yeongshi Senior High School.

"kalau sedang tertidur dia terlihat polos. Sama seperti dia. Tapi mereka berdua berbeda" batin luhan.

"ya! Berhentilah menatap intens diriku. Aku tau kalau aku itu tampan. Tapi nggak usah sampai sebegitunya juga kali luhan. Kau seperti mau menelanku saja" ucap kris pelan dengan mata yang masih menutup sempurna.

"mwo? Ish, kau terlalu ge-er wufan. Aku hanya melihat laba-laba yang sedang bertengger manis di rambut blondemu itu"

"hah? Laba-laba? Kau bercanda lu?" ucap kris yang langsung membuka matanya.

"ani. Itu aksesoris yang bagus untuk rambutmu wufan. Terlihat sangat hidup"

"YA! LUHAN! Cepat ambilkan binatang menjijikkan ini" perintah kris.

"malas. Kau ambil saja sendiri. Pfft"ucap luhan sambil menahan tawa. Karna menurutnya ekspresi kris sekarang sangat lucu.

"ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Cepat ambil serangga ini XI LUHAN!"

"pfftt.. aniya.. ambil sendiri saja"

"kau! ya! Cepatlah lu, kalau tidak-"

"kalau tidak kena-

Brakk

Pa"

"annyeonggg luhannie hyung" sapa kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"annyeong dio" balas luhan.

"ya! Dio, cepat ambil binatang menjijikkan ini dari rambutku"

"hah? Binatang apa hyung?" tanya kyungsoo polos.

"laba-laba ini! Apa kau tak melihatnya?"

"aniya. Tak ada apa-apa disana"ucpa kyungsoo tenang.

"kau bohong"

"ani. Kalau tak percaya lihat saja sendiri. Nih, cermin" ucapnya sambil memberikan cermin yang selalu ia bawa kepada kris.

"..."

Tiba-tiba aura tak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh kris dan untuk itulah luhan berencana kabur sebelum Ia kena balasan dari kris.

"ah, sepertinya aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu. Bye dio, wufan" ucapnya yang langsung berlari keluar entah kemana

"YAAAA! Awas kau XI LUHAN! AKAN KUBALAS KAU!" teriak kris yang langsung ditanggapi oleh kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"hyung, apa kau tak merasa sakit di tenggorokanmu saat kau berteriak sekeras itu?"

"dio, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku sedang marah dio" ucap kris dengan sangat lembut.

"ah, kau sedang marah ya hyung? Mian. Aku akan segera meninggalkanmu sekarang"

"aisshh.. dia itu polos atau bodoh sih" ucap kris frustasi.

"oh ya hyung, jangan membuat kelas berantakan ya. Anyeong"

Brakk

Dengan segala kekuatannya, langsung saja kris meninju loker yang tepat berada di belakang. Dan itu sukses membuat loker malang itu tambah penyot karna sebelum-sebelumnya kris sudah memberikan tinjunya yang manis sebagai pelampiasan rasa marah dan kesalnya. Poor loker.

...

At rooftop

"hyung, kucari-cari sedari tadi tak taunya kau malah nongkrong disini"

"ah, dio. Kau mengagetkanku saja"

"kajja, kita ketempat lain yang lebih hangat. Disini sangat dingin hyung. Lihat, mukamu sudah sedingin ini ucap dio sembari mengusapkan tangannya yang hangat pada permukaan wajah luhan.

"kau saja yang pergi. Aku masih betah disini. Lagipula, bagiku ini tempat terhangat diseluruh sekolah ini"

"hyung! Berhentilah! Dia tak akan kembali lagi. Dia tak pantas untuk kau kenang hyung"

"waeyo dio? Selama ini dialah yang membuatku bahagia. Bertahan diatas penderitaan dan kesepiaan. Dan aku percaya dia pasti akan pulang lagi ke sini. Ke seoul. Berada di sampingku"

"hyung, kau melupakan suatu fakta. Dia meninggalanmu. Mengkhianatimu hanya karna harta. Dia tak pantas hyung"

"ani dio. Dia pasti punya alasan. Dia takan berbuat begitu tanpa alasan. Aku sangat mengenalnya dio"

"benarkah? Lalu, mengapa dia pergi diam-diam? Bahkan kau tau kepergiannya dari orang lain. Dan kau pun tak mengenalnya"

"sudahlah dio. Ini urusanku. Kumohon jangan membuatku untuk melupakannya. Karna itu sangat menyakitkan. Melupakan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Kau pernah merasakannya bukan?"

"ne hyung. Hahh, kuharap dia memang mempunyai alasan yang logis untuk semua perbuatannya kepadamu hyung"

"ne dio. Ku harap. kajja kita kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi"

"arra. Kjja"

End/tbc

Up to you dah readers.. mau lanjut, end atau delete pun tak apa. **NO BASH, NO FLAME. BUT REVIEW PLEASEEEE **


End file.
